


imagine how he'll sound

by placid



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: (Which I'm guessing is a requirement in this fandom), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placid/pseuds/placid
Summary: — Тебе нравятся мужчины? — поинтересовался Лютик. В его арсенале были куда более подходящие подкаты, но, возможно, они бы не сработали на таком фрукте, как Геральт, так что лучший план действий — говорить напрямую.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	imagine how he'll sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisgirlsays22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlsays22/gifts).
  * A translation of [Imagine How He'll Sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035427) by [thisgirlsays22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlsays22/pseuds/thisgirlsays22). 



> от автора: для ConstantCacoethes  
> от переводчика: коту 
> 
> также можно оценить на ficbook.net [здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9044879).

— Я бард, а не ученик чародея, — заявил Лютик, переливая кровь гуля из склянки в потрескавшуюся пиалу, которую он выклянчил у прислуги с кухни. Вопреки благородному негодованию, он был совсем не против поработать вместе с Геральтом за этим низким деревянным столиком.

Прошёл слух, что вампир охотился на жителей городка. Поэтому Геральт счёл возможным использовать барда в своих интересах, раз тот всё равно путался у него под ногами, не давая покоя.

Они пересеклись с Геральтом уже в четвёртый раз, впрочем, на этот раз «встреча» была не случайной. Скрываясь под личиной бескорыстия, бард нуждался в дальнейшем вдохновении, учитывая относительный успех первой баллады, посвящённой Геральту. Теперича он заканчивал её словами: «И барду, пожалуй, заплатите чеканной монетой». В любом случае, сейчас он был в состоянии купить себе свежих овощей, а не довольствоваться брошенными в него объедками со сцены. Он расценивал это как успех.

Сегодня вечером Лютик великодушно расплатился частью своих сбережений, сняв две комнаты в трактире, в одной из которых они как раз занимались подготовкой к неизбежной схватке с вампиром. Геральт, конечно, мог вернуть ему свою часть за такое благородство, что было бы странно, ведь именно Лютик разживался монетами на передрягах ведьмака.

— Будешь жаловаться — уйдёшь, — отрезал Геральт. В канделябрах позади него мерцали свечи, озаряя его бледную кожу и отбрасывая мягкие тени на его лицо. В таком свете он выглядел попросту невероятным. Лютик снова опустил взгляд на пиалу. — Вдруг твоей публике будет интересно послушать о создании чёрной крови¹.

— Что-то _сомневаюсь_. Кажется, малость заумно для них. Чересчур мудрёно. Прибережём силы для более великих сражений.

— Держи, — Геральт протянул ему два больших гриба. — Измельчи их в труху.

— Чем именно? Ты что, везде таскаешь с собой ступку с пестиком?

— Ты же творческая личность, уверен, ты что-нибудь да придумаешь.

Бард встал и положил грибы на пол, с силой растаптывая их ножкой стула.

— Я не это имел в виду. — Лютик вскинул глаза, он мог поклясться, что Геральт пытался подавить улыбку. — Ты ведь в курсе, что мне придётся это выпить?

— Ты пил что похуже, — съязвил Лютик, сгребая раздавленные грибы в свою ладонь. — Знаешь что, — не совсем уверенно начал Лютик, он путался в своих мыслях, но всё-таки продолжил: — Ты лучше всех учителей, что у меня были. С этим не поспоришь.

— Почему это? — Геральт бросил на него короткий взгляд, сверкая своими кошачьими глазами.

— Ты не лупишь меня тростью, — задорно парировал он.

Выдерживая паузу, Геральт бесстрастно смотрел на Лютика. Было в этом нечто странное и даже угрожающее, но, как только Геральт выдал: «Неплохая идея», Лютик засмеялся, в груди разлилось тепло от ответной улыбки Геральта.

Он всё чаще останавливал взгляд на губах Геральта, а ежели ведьмак улыбался, то оторваться было уже невозможно.

Геральт как раз сложил свои вещи, собираясь уйти в другую комнату, но Лютик всё-таки остановил его:

— Тебе нравятся мужчины? — поинтересовался Лютик. В его арсенале были куда более подходящие подкаты, но, возможно, они бы не сработали на таком фрукте, как Геральт, так что лучший план действий — говорить напрямую.

Он довольно долго ломал голову над этим вопросом, придумал множество различных сценариев и решил, что такой метод соблазнения с большей вероятностью приведёт к успеху, а под дых он получит навряд ли.

Геральт даже бровью не повёл. Его рот вытянулся в прямую жёсткую линию, с непроницаемым выражение лица он взирал на Лютика.

— Временами.

Лютик медлил, и, в конечном счёте, Геральт сдался. Он отпустил засов двери и кинул свою сумку на пол. Не глядя на Лютика, он развернулся и пошёл к кровати. Лютик последовал за ним, торжественная улыбочка расплывалась на его лице.

Геральт уже расстегнул свою рубаху, Лютик же не на шутку завёлся.

— Какой ты распутник, Ведьмак, — подтрунивал он.

Геральт двумя пальцами поднял за подбородок лицо Лютика:

— Не искушай судьбу, Бард, — ведьмачьи глаза ярко мерцали. Геральт наклонился, захватывая его губы в плен, предупреждая любые возражения Лютика.

***

— Я мог бы сложить тысячу рифм о твоём теле, воспевал бы каждый шрам, — Лютик провёл рукой по груди Геральта. В его голосе проскальзывали дразнящие нотки, открывая истинный смысл его слов. Пока что они не продвинулись дальше поцелуев, распаляя друг друга. Интересно, Лютику надоест когда-нибудь вот так кувыркаться в постели с обнажённым Геральтом из Ривии? Исключено.

— Пожалуй, не сто́ит, — молвил Геральт, но, когда Лютик добрался рукой до его паха, Геральт был уже крайне возбуждён. Лютик сжал достоинство Геральта, подразнивая, он мурлыкал несвязные слова новой баллады, в основном осыпая пошлыми эпитетами его член, но не забывая упомянуть красоту тела под ним.

К удивлению Лютика, Геральт не отпихнул его и собственно не выкинул из кровати, а вместо этого он хрипло ахнул и толкнулся навстречу.

_— ♫ Великий Ведьмак издал стон. От минета моего он будет сражён. ♫_

— Достаточно, — произнёс Геральт, обхватив запястье Лютика. Он дёрнул его на себя, втягивая в поцелуй. Вольный стих Лютика прервался. Смакуя вкус губ друг друга, Геральт поглаживал мощными ладонями спину барда, Лютик же зарылся пальцами в его удивительно мягкие пряди.

Хотел ли он дотронуться до волос Геральта с первой их встречи? Возможно, нет, но сейчас его руки действовали сами по себе, словно давно этого ждали. Геральт прикусил его нижнюю губу, разум Лютика затуманился, отчего он настойчиво тёрся о крепкие бёдра Геральта.

Лютик намеревался исполнить своё обещание и удивить ведьмака навыками игры на кожаной флейте, но вместо этого именно барда перевернули на спину, и Геральт со всей пылкостью выцеловывал дорожку от его груди к животу, к его бёдрам, к его… _Твою ж мать!_

Блять, какие вещи он вытворял ртом.

— Секс со стариком _имеет_ свои преимущества, — сострил Лютик. Геральт как бы случайно чуть задел нежную кожу его члена зубами. Лютик прикусил язык и уставился в потолок, расплываясь в ухмылке.

Геральт за короткое время довёл Лютика до изнеможения, он _всё сильнее_ требовал продолжения от Геральта. Геральт же продолжал издеваться над чувствительной уздечкой его члена, и Лютик уже был готов кончить ему в рот. Но вдруг Геральт отстранился и встал с кровати, вынуждая Лютика страдальчески всхлипнуть.

— Куда ты, нахер, пошёл? — взвыл Лютик.

Геральт проигнорировал его вопрос, вытаскивая из своей сумки флакон прозрачного масла, и по-прежнему терпеливо выжидал у двери.

— Лишь бы не спутать с другими твоими эликсирами, — заметил Лютик.

Геральт усмехнулся, и то, с каким видом он шёл обратно в постель, заставило Лютика почувствовать себя добычей хищника, которую с безумным удовольствием хотят сожрать.

Но он остановился, нависая над Лютиком, и изрёк:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты выебал меня.

Лютик удивлённо поднял бровь, его сердце забилось сильнее от волнения. Он не собирался подвергать сомнению столь внезапно предложенный подарок. Он сдерживал себя, делая несколько глубоких вдохов, балансируя на краю удовольствия.

— Тогда иди ко мне, — Лютик протянул руку и забрал маленькую бутылочку у Геральта.

Он старался не слишком себя обнадёживать и пытался не думать, что _ведьмак доверял именно ему_. Геральт — мужчина, и Лютик встречался и спал со многими мужчинами, которые любили быть и в той, и другой роли. Геральт мог повалить его одним движением руки, ему было плевать на доверие, так что Лютик заглушил вкрадчивый внутренний голос, пытавшийся найти смысл в действиях ведьмака.

Геральт оскалился так дико и коварно, что жгучее желание, словно лесной пожар, охватило Лютика. Его тело изнывало от жажды, от потребности дотронуться до стоящего перед ним мужчины. Налившийся кровью крупный член Геральта был просто великолепен, Лютик немного смазал пальцы маслом перед тем, как он начал сосать и подразнивать его. Он помассировал ягодицы Геральта, следом проталкиваясь сначала одним скользким пальцем к его входу, потом вторым, ритмично разрабатывая мышцы, пока Геральт судорожно постанывал над ним.

Мягким движением рука опустилась Лютику на затылок, двигаясь в такт. Нежность этого жеста свела его с ума, и бард отклонился назад. Щёки Геральта раскраснелись, и без того тёмные красивые глаза потемнели.

— На колени, Ведьмак.

Геральт сделал, что ему было велено, и это, пожалуй, было самое сексуальное, что Лютик мог себе представить. Он толкнулся в Геральта с излишней осторожностью, кусая и вылизывая его спину в тот момент, когда Геральт принял его полностью.

Ощущение тугого жара Геральта охватывало его по всей длине, рельефные изгибы его напряжённой спины — это уже было слишком. Возможно, сейчас был самый восхитительный, невероятный момент, который он испытывал, и он так хотел насладиться им.

Увы, этому не суждено было случиться.

— Лютик, ты будешь _двигаться_ , блять?

Лютик дотянулся до волос Геральта, пропуская их через пальцы, и с силой властно дёрнул их на себя, показывая Геральту, что он крайне нетерпелив, но не столь сильно, чтобы усомниться в его деликатности.

Стоны Геральта и то, как он начал сам насаживаться на член Лютика, убедили барда повторять движение руки снова и снова, когда он врывался в Геральта.

— Ты этого хочешь?

— Да, Лютик, да, — прерывисто просил Геральт.

На секунду ему захотелось узнать, сколько счастливчиков имело Геральта вот так, но это едва ли было важно. Не сейчас, когда правой рукой он вцепился в волосы Геральта, а левой крепко сжимал его бедро так, что на простом человеке остались бы синяки.

— Сильнее, — приказал Геральт командным голосом; будь они в постели или вне неё, Лютик сделал бы всё что угодно ради него. Кровать начала скрипеть под ними, и Лютик беспечно подумал, _пусть, сука, она хоть сломается, ему всё равно._

Одной рукой Геральт сминал простынь, а другая была вне поле зрения Лютика, но, судя по движениям его предплечья, бард смог догадаться, что Геральт надрачивал свой собственный член, и понимание этого послало пронзительную волну удовольствия вдоль тела Лютика, его таз резко качнулся вперёд, и он не мог больше сдерживаться.

— Ты охерительно хорош, — прорычал он, переходя на сиплый шёпот.

Он наклонился вперёд и прикусил местечко между лопаток Геральта, дабы остановить поток несусветной чепухи или, что ещё хуже, _романтической_ чепухи.

Геральт сжался вокруг него, всё его тело оцепенело, и это было запредельно хорошо. С последним глубоким толчком Лютик разрядился внутрь него и подумал со своего рода удовлетворённым упоением, что они смогли кончить одновременно. О таком могут сложить песнь барды даже меньшей масти.

***

— Ты испачкал простыни, — запричитал Лютик. Он не смог сдержать ухмылку, когда Геральт перевёл взгляд на него. — Хорошо, что у нас есть вторая комната. И больше не говори, что я не дальновидный.

К удивлению Лютика и к его же счастью, если быть честным, Геральт ответил не ядовитой насмешкой или иронической колкостью, а упоительно нежным поцелуем.

***

После того, как ведьмак должным образом разобрался с вампиром, Лютик обдумывал начало следующей истории о похождениях Геральта. Бард поинтересовался, куда Геральт направлялся дальше.

— На север.

Рот Лютика открылся от притворного удивления:

— Невероятно, но факт: я тоже держу туда путь.

— Какое совпадение, — лукаво ответил Геральт и не стал спорить.

В этот раз спустя примерно десять минут Геральт подал руку Лютику и подтянул его к себе в седло Плотвы.

Чтобы скрыть свою радость даже не от Геральта, который сидел к нему спиной, а скорее от себя самого, Лютик откашлялся:

— Так-с, а как можно эффективнее прикончить кикимору? — но прежде, чем Геральт успел ответить, Лютик стал перебирать рифмы к слову кикимора, пока Геральт осмотрительно не посоветовал ему заткнуться и не начал разжёвывать лучший способ убийства со стоическим терпением, которое он уже показывал, объясняя приготовление чёрной крови. Лютик улыбался и просто слушал.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹Чёрная кровь (ориг. Black Blood) — эликсир в играх Ведьмак. Вампиры и трупоеды получают смертельное отравление, если ранят ведьмака.


End file.
